terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Adon Sheloth
Adon was a dark dragon lord who is famous for mutating Lizardkin into Dragonkin. He was extremely powerful, and arrogant. He considered work and contact with lesser beings to be degrading, and so created servants, twisting them until they were acceptable to him. He lived south of the Lizardkin mountains, in the ruins of a castle built atop a black crag. Sheloth dubbed this place Sable Manor, and stayed in there for seventy years straight. Whilst in Sable Manor, he concocted powerful and deadly dark spells. If in the hands of a dark one with more initiative, these spells could have brought ruin and hate, but jealous Adon crafted the spells so that only ''he ''could weild them. As it were, the spells and all of Adon's secrets died with him during the Dragonkin revolt. Appearance Adon Sheloth was a titan, even among other dragons. His skin was black, but reflected purple in the light. His wings eventually shrunk due to lack of use as he sat in Sable Manor. His left hindleg is scarred and useless after a battle with another dragon, which lead some of his ememies to call him "Adon the Crippled". One of his most noticable features was the huge purple crest on his neck, which would flare when he was angry. Creating the Dragonkin Adon settled into Sable manor at about the same time that Elven explorers began roving the world. Some of them stumbled across the lazy dragon, who wearily heaved himself from his perch and obliterated them. He, a dabbler in necromancy, raised them and was repulsed. Soft, scale-less skin, no natural weapons, and long hair. It was at this time that he noticed two things. First, he needed servants to accomodate his whims. Second, he needed to find a race that was more draconic than elves or humans. Adon cast his eye over some of the world, until he happened across the Lizardkin. He just so happened to find a tribe of Lizardkin who lived on cliffs and had especially draconic features. Adon began to venture forth to retrieve them - but then justified to himself that his hind limb would hinder him and stopped. Instead, he sent out a slight spell that would attract the tribe to him. It didn't work at first, until the Iron War started. The bloody battles coupled with Sheloth's spell, and pulled the tribe south. He continued luring them south until they reached the crag. He emerged from Sable Manor for the first time in seventy years and perched on the castle, using magic to make himself appear more impressive and less crippled. The Lizardkin took no notice of Adon until he jumped down and used a horrible, tortuous method to force dragon blood into the Lizardkin. They instantly began to writhe and boil within, spines and wings forcing their way out of their bodies. It took almost a day for the change to finish settling in, leaving two hundred confused monsters on the ground. Another side affect of the gruesome transformation was that the Dragonkin were forced to follow Adon's every command. He lumbered back to the castle and subjected the Dragonkin to thirty years of the worst servitude ever known. Eventually, the opression was so great that the Dragonkin broke their mental bonds and stormed the manor. Many died, but the sheer number of flying, furious creatures was enough to overwhelm and kill Adon. They then went north, back to their homes on the cliffs. Category:History